Complete Bliss
by CityGirl419
Summary: Ginny tells Harry that she's pregnant and Harry starts thinking about names and what kind of father he will be.  ONE-SHOT


**A/N Alright So I got a little bored with my Story I'm writing and decided to write a quick little One shot. Hope guys like it. I know I've always wondered about what Harry was thinking when he found out Ginny was Pregnant so I wrote what I thought. =]**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley or any of the other names I mentioned in this One shot. =]**

**- Dest =]  
**

Joy. Bliss. Elation. Exuberance. All words that Harry would use to describe his mood. Never had he felt this good about his life before. Everything started to take a turn for the best since he had defeated Lord Voldemort. He had married Ginny, Ron and Hermione got married, he no longer had to worry about his friends dying because of him. He could just live a normal and happy life. Carefree some would say. Harry thought he was the luckiest man on earth! He was rich, he had an amazing wife, wonderful friends, and he defeated the greatest Dark wizard of all times. What could be better? The only thing is what he was just told. Ginny had just confessed to Harry that he was going to be a father. He was going to have a son or daughter. Nothing could have made Harry happier except if she was pregnant with twins. Then again Harry could always have more children.

Harry started to think of names, he knew he wanted to name two children after both his parents. James and Lily. So that's where he'll start. Whether it was a boy or girl he would have a name. He then thought of middle names, he thought of everyone in his life that he had ever looked up to. Anyone that had been like family to him. Except the Durseys' of course, Harry didn't consider them family whats-so-ever even if he had lived with them his whole life. He thought of Sirius. The first father figure he ever had. Then of Lupin, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and lastly Snape. Most people would think he was crazy for looking up to Snape, but most people didn't know the true story behind it. People think he was the one who killed Dumbledore. Harry knew the truth. After thinking through all the names he decided that he would name his first son James Sirius Potter after his father and his best friend. He hoped to have another boy, in which case he would name Albus Severus Snape. After two of Hogwarts best headmasters. Harry wanted one more child. A girl. He would name her Lily Luna Potter. Lily after his mother and Luna after his wife's best friend.

Harry felt as if he was on clouds. He couldn't get over this feeling. He started to think of all the things he would be able to do with his children that he never had because of Voldemort. He would be able to buy his children their first wands. Go with them to get their books and all their things to go to Hogwarts. He would be able to watch them off on the Hogwarts express for the first time and wonder what house they'll be in. He'll be able to worry about them the whole year and can't wait till the holidays so they can tell him all about their adventures.

He'll be able to tell his kids bedtime stories about his life. His adventures through Hogwarts. About Voldemort. He could tell them every secret passageway throughout the castle and even give them the maurderers map. He will be able to pass down the Invisibility cloak like his father would have done to him if he had been able to. Either way Harry got it.

What mattered most to Harry was the fact that his children would have someone to talk to growing up. They wouldn't be forced to a place that no one wanted them, where they would have to pretend to be muggle's their whole lives. They would know what they were by the time they were able to talk. Harry wouldn't hide Magic around them, he would teach them some magic before they left for Hogwarts. He would tell them about each and every house and make sure to tell them that no matter what house they were in. It was fine with him and Ginny. He would be there for his children no matter what.

Harry knew that his parents didn't choose to be killed when they were but he couldn't help thinking that there could have been better precautions to take to make sure they were safe. They could have stuck with Sirius as secret keeper. Then if his parents had died he might actually have had a decent guardian to take care of him instead of the Dursleys' who hated him. Harry will do everything he possibly can to be one hundred percent positive that he is there for all of his childrens' achievements.

Harry sat there the rest of the day. Sitting on his bed thinking about his life to come. His wonderful soon to be family. His amazing job as an Auror. His friends, who were always there for him. The fame was inevitable, and he rather wished it wasn't going to be a part of his life. Unfortunatly that was what the consequences were to defeating a Dark Wizard. Not to mention the Order of Merlin First class he received afterward. He could try and shelter his children from the fame, but he didn't think that he should. They should know exactly what his father had done in his life. What was the point anyway, they would learn about it in A History Of Magic class once they got to Hogwarts.

Harry fell asleep that night smiling like a crazy person who forgot to take his medicine. He loved the thought that he was going to be a father. Nothing could make him happier to know that he was going to be parenting little children with the love of his life. The next nine months would go by very slow due to the fact that Harry could not wait until he had a baby to take care of. He would make Ginny do nothing. He would do all the baby work. Well at least that's what he said now. Harry didn't think he would make a wonderful father. He didn't think he would be bad, though. Little did Harry know, that he would be one of the best fathers in the world. Muggle or Magical. Well at least in his childrens eyes.

**A/N Review please and thank you! =] I really wanna know what people think of this.**


End file.
